Cora Di Dea
by SilentRemorse
Summary: Sequel to Savage Damsel's "Jachyra" trilogy. Harry and his bonded return to Hogwarts for another year. While there, they meet a beautiful young intern and Harry has plans for pairing her with a certain blond man.
1. The Intern

"In a time of great peril  
  
two souls will rise  
  
The Motherless Children  
  
weilders of nature  
  
One of Ice and one of Fire  
  
shall destroy the last living evil"  
  
Prologue  
  
A young woman sits in a desk, leaning over and reading a book silently to herself, her hand scribbling notes on a piece of parchment. Fire-red hair cascaded down the woman's shoulders, falling down to her waist in smooth, straight, silky tresses. Her figure is slender, curvled amply at her hips and bust, her skin soft in texture and a nice creamy color. Intense blue eyes looks out from under the fire-red bangs, moving quickly over the words to the book. The woman's hand, slender in shape with long, graceful fingers, moves on it's own, scribbling over the page as if by it's own volition.  
  
Finally, the woman's blue eyes turn to the piece of parchment, widening slightly at what she sees. She isn't scribbling notes like she thinks she is, rather, a beautifully-detailed drawing rests on the page, colored by the magic she has used unconciously. The quill lines graceful, the picture showing a young woman with fire-red hair, the same as her own, cradling a blanket-wrapped bundle in her arms. A man stands behind the woman. The artist can't tell who the man is, since his face is blurry despite the sharp details of the rest of the picture. The woman's eyebrows furrow as she looks down at the drawing.  
  
"A...A vision...?"  
  
(Start Angel's Bullshit aka: Author's Notes)  
  
Angel: This is a sequel/AU of the fics "Howl For Me", "Amethyst", and "Jachrya". I have full permission from the author, Savage Damsel, to use her ideas/characters for this fic. Again, this is a sequel, as well as an AU. Again, the fics by Savage Damsel are called "Howl For Me" (story #: 1607405), "Amethyst" (story #: 1684070) and "Jachrya" (story #: 1755229). Go and read them if you want to really get the gist of what's going on in my fic. Ja! P.S. No flames, please, I am not to be held responsible for when my plotbunny kicks me in the ass.  
  
(End Angel's Bullshit aka: Author's Notes)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, never did, never will. That idea will forever belong to J.K. Rowling and her muse (more like Goddess of Literacy).  
  
Pairings: SS/HP, SB/RL, FW/DM/GW, RW/HG, LM/AB (can you figure out who that is? grins)  
  
Timeline: Savage Damsel's fic ended in April, on the twin's fifth birthday. Mine starts on September of the same year.  
  
Chapter One: The Intern  
  
"Ah...home sweet home..." Harry breathed as he and Severus stepped out of the fireplace in Albus' office. It was the beginning of a new school year, and Harry and Severus Potter-Snape were returning for yet another year of teaching the future of the wizarding world. Severus snorted at his mate and brushed his robes off before the two parents were pushed aside by their five-year-old twins, Aric and Ebon, who had been waiting for thier two fathers to move aside so they could get out of the fireplace.  
  
"Ah, welcome back, Harry, Severus," Albus Dumbledore smiled as he stepped into his office, followed by Bryon, who smiled and patted the twins on the head, "And welcome back, Aric, Ebon." Albus smiled down at the twins, who then began to launch into a descriptive recount of how the twins spent their summer.  
  
"Aric, Ebon," Severus interrupted the twins before the discussion could go on any longer, "As much as Albus would love to hear about your summer vacation, I am sure that Mitena and Sirius would love to hear it even more. Why don't you let Byron take you to them?" He looked at Albus, who then nodded. Byron then took Aric and Ebon's hands and lead the twins from the office, Albus following to make his way to the Great Hall.  
  
"And we," Harry smiled, nodding to Severus, "Have to make our way to the Welcoming Feast." Severus smiled at his mate and gave him a small kiss before the two men exited the office.  
  
Harry smiled to himself as he watched the newest editions to Hogwarts be Sorted into their Houses. Gryffindor enjoyed ten new additions, eight were counted into Ravenclaw, thirteen joined the Hufflepuff ranks, and an astounding fifteen new Slytherins to contend with. Now that Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix LeStrange had been vanquished there was no longer a fear of the Slytherin House, and more students were now comfortable about being placed there.   
  
As Harry reflected on this, his eyes drifted down the staff table; past Remus, who waved at the two, and he suddenly sat up, his eyes widening. At the other end of the table, seated next to Sybill Trelawney (who had "forseen" herself joining the Welcoming Feast) was a rather pretty young girl. She looked no older than Harry himself, her hair was a brilliant red color, her skin a creamy tone, not a freckle on her, and her eyes were a lovely sapphire. Harry blinked a few more times, he had never heard of another teacher being added to the staff, but before he could question one of the other Professors, Albus stood to make his welcoming speech.  
  
"I'd like to welcome all the first-years to Hogwarts," Albus smiled, waving his hands to the newly-filled House tables, even the Unity Table had a few new additions, "And again, I'd like to inform you that the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits to all students. Argus Flich has added twenty new items that are banned from the hallways. This rather...extensive...list can be found on his office door. Also, I would like to welcome young Allegra Benedict to our school." At this point, the flame-haired young woman shyly nodded her head in acknowledgement, "She is from the Artium Magister Academy of Magic in Wales. Young Allegra is interning under Professor Sybill Trelawney in the studies of Divination. I hope you will all give her a warm Hogwarts welcome. Now, let the Feast begin!" With a clap of Albus' hands, the plates and goblets filled to the brim and the Feast began.  
  
Harry ate his meal with a flourish, wanting to finish as soon as possible so he could get home to his sons. He looked over to Severus, who was smirking at his husband's eating habits. Of course, Severus was anxious to get back to their twins, as well. The Potions Professor smirked again at his husband, then looked down the staff table, also curious about the new intern, as well.  
  
"I hope she's better at Divination than Trelawney," Severus muttered to Harry, causing the younger man to snort into his goblet. It took a moment for Harry to compose himself before he smirked at his husband.  
  
"Maybe she can teach Trelawney some new tricks," Harry smirked, causing Severus to grin, which, of course, was hidden behind the action of taking a sip of pumpkin juice. When Severus set his cup back down, his face was set in it's usual scowl.  
  
"Trelawney's just an old phoney," Harry muttered, "She only get a few things right. I don't see how she can teach anybody anything about Divination."  
  
"Ms. Benedict is not here to learn the art of Divination," Severus told Harry, "Artium Magister is a grammar school and university all in one. She has learned all that she can about Divination. All that she is here to learn is how to teach children the art she has learned."  
  
"Well, I'm finished," Harry smiled, sitting back in his chair, "Can we get home now?" Severus shook his head a bit, then stood, along with his husband. The two Professors bid the others a good night, getting tolerant smiles for their early departure, before they turned and exited the Great Hall through the side door they had entered. Once the door had closed, Severus wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and drew the younger man to him, kissing in soundly. "Wow..." Harry gasped, a little breathless afterward, "What was that for?"  
  
"No reason," Severus replied before he rested his hand on the small of Harry's back and proceeded the walk the were-Jachrya towards the rooms that Remus, Sirius, and Mitena had claimed. Remus would be taking Defense Against the Dark Arts for Harry, and Sirius would help Harry in taking care of Aric, Ebon and Mitena. Both families would be staying in the dungeons of Hogwarts for the school year, since it was the one place where both families felt the most comfortable. Harry smiled as he felt a little tingle from Remus' mark on his hip. "It seems that Remus is wanting us to wait for him," Harry informed Severus.  
  
The two stopped and moments later, Remus bounded up to them, "Lucius just arrived," Remus told them, "He Apparated here, so he had to make his way from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts." Just then, the blond man in question rounded the corner, nodding at the three other men. Lucius had told them over the summer that it was rather boring to stay at the Manor now that Draco had moved to live with the twins, so Severus offered his friend a way to distract himself. Starting this year, Lucius would be Severus' assistant in class, helping the Potions Master keep an eye on the children and there to take a class every now and then in case Severus needed a break or wanted to spend time with Aric and Ebon.  
  
The four wizards made their way down to the dungeons, talking idly about things accomplished over the summer vacation. When they reached the rooms that they had claimed, they stepped in to find Sirius sitting on the couch, Aric, Ebon, and Mitena were curled up in the rug in front of the fireplace, Tala curled around them, keeping the three boys warm. Sirius looked up at them and motioned for them to be quiet. Slowly, the four other men found seats around the living room, Harry, Severus, and Lucius taking the other couch, Remus taking a seat beside his mate.  
  
"They finally crashed about ten minutes ago," Sirius informed them, "Before that, it was impossible to get them to sit still! I was finally able to charm the place clean when they went to sleep." Harry chuckled softly, finding it funny that Sirius was having problems with the three boys. Of course, with two original Marauders and one second-generation Marauder in their family, the boys had learned from the best.  
  
"Well, I suppose we should get them to bed," Remus said, standing and gathering a sleepy Mitena in his arms. Tala stood and followed as Remus carried the child back to where his room was. Harry and Severus scooped up Aric and Ebon, following Remus since the three boys would be sharing a room. Harry smiled as he again thought of his little family, then he glanced over his shoulder at Lucius sitting on the couch, watching the three go. It didn't seem fair to Harry for the rest of them to be paired while Lucius was alone. Since Narcissa had died, Lucius hadn't really shown any interest in creating another relationship with someone, but Harry knew that if the older man met someone, that he could build another relationship, one that was better than his previous marriage because it would be out of love and not arrangement. Harry yawned softly as he put Aric to bed, he'd have to thing about that later...when he was more awake...  
  
Saying his good-nights to the others, Harry and Severus made their way to their rooms. The two men barely made it into their sleeping clothes before they collapsed on the bed. Though they hadn't done much, they were still exhausted and sleep soon found them.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Author's Note: Hope that wasn't too choppy. I'll try harder with the next chapters. I have no idea how long this is gonna be, it might be a few chapters, then again, it could have so many chapters that it puts Moby Dick to shame. Depends on how my muse moves me. 


	2. First Meetings

Coro Di Dea - Voices of Goddesses (Start Angel's Bullshit aka: Author's Notes)

Angel: This is a sequel/AU of the fics "Howl For Me", "Amethyst", and "Jachrya". I have full permission from the author, Savage Damsel, to use her ideas/characters for this fic. Again, this is a sequel, as well as an AU. Again, the fics by Savage Damsel are called "Howl For Me" (story #: 1607405), "Amethyst" (story #: 1684070) and "Jachrya" (story #: 1755229). Go and read them if you want to really get the gist of what's going on in my fic. Ja! P.S. No flames, please, I am not to be held responsible for when my plotbunny kicks me in the ass.

(End Angel's Bullshit aka: Author's Notes)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, never did, never will. That idea will forever belong to J.K. Rowling and her muse (more like Goddess of Literacy).

Pairings: SS/HP, SB/RL, FW/DM/GW, RW/HG, LM/AB

Timeline: I'd say about the third week of school, a day before the full moon.

Chapter Two: First Meetings

A very disgruntled were-Jachyra marched into the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, causing the room full of second years to shrink back in their chairs, not wanting to feel the lycanthrope's wrath. They all knew from past experience that Professor Potter-Snape was not one to be trifled with, especially the days leading up to a full moon, when the professor could be down-right nasty. Though his tempered had diminished immensely since his pack had taken residence at Hogwarts, the students knew that it was unwise to gain his attention in an unfavorable manner.

"Class!" Harry snapped, calling the students wary attention to their professor, who stood at the front of the room wearing a scowl that put his husband to shame, "Take out your textbooks and turn to the chapter regarding Redcaps and write me a two-foot essay explaining where you might find them and how to get rid of them." He glared around when he saw that none of the students were moving, "Well?! Get moving! It'll be due tomorrow at the beginning of class!" That got them started. Harry sat down behind his desk, his fingers brushing against his forehead, the only sound in the classroom was the rustle of paper and the scratch of a quill taking notes.

Harry knew he shouldn't have been so snappish with his class, that had done nothing wrong. For some reason, after the birth of the twins, he was always this crabby on the days of an approaching full moon. Nothing seemed to soothe his ruffled feathers until he was fully transformed and giving Aric or Ebon a ride on his back. Not even Severus could cut through his mood.

The plan he had been brewing for getting Lucius a mate was put to a grinding halt. There seemed to be no one the elder Malfoy was interested in. Harry was becoming annoyed with the whole situation. Why in the hell couldn't he be as easy to set up as Draco had been with the twins? It was increasinly frustrating to think of someone, especially since his knowledge of females around him was limited...very limited...

It was only when he heard the sudden scrape of multiple chairs against stone floors did he realize class was over. The violet-eyed wizard looked up at the students as they left, feeling his sour expression lift slightly. At least this was the last class of the day, now he could spend the rest of the afternoon in his and Severus' chambers, waiting for the full moon. And at least now no other students had to risk being the recieving end of Harry's very foul mood.

Harry stood, clearing his desk with a wave of his hand before he followed the students out into the cramped hallways. Well...it was cramped for them...for Harry, the students were giving him plenty of room, being that the knowledge of his mood had passed through the ranks. He couldn't help but smirk to himself, at least this would keep the students on their toes for the next few hours, ensuring that no troublemaking would take place in his presense.

The were-Jachyra was turning down towards the dungeons when he first heard it. It was a soft song, echoing off halls devoid of students, most returning to their rooms for some recreational time, or to work on their homework before dinner. Harry turned his head, looking up towards a staircase he had never noticed before. Well, then again, Hogwarts seemed to constantly change, so it was no surprise. The staircase was bathed in the evening sun, setting it on fire, the melody drifting down the stairs, echoing off the halls.

"Felicitas cum amicis communicata est Tristitia est communis dolor cum omnibus amicis..."

It was Latin, he knew that, but it was a strange song, one he had never heard before. Slowly, Harry made his way up the staircase, listening to the enchanting melody as it drifted down to his ears, captivating him.

"Per aspera vita beata est Causa vivendi omnibus..."

He felt like he was moving in slow motion, his feet barely making a sound as he climbed up the stone steps. Torches occasionally lit the way as the windows disappeared. Harry reached out and felt along the wall with his hands, almost as though he were ensuring that he was, indeed, going up a staircase instead of just walking in place.

"Invenire credere magni momenti Fores aperiendi Fores aperiendi tempus est..."

It was then that he reached the top of the staircase. By now, it sounded like other voices had joined the strange song. As he looked around, he noticed that he was on a balcony bathed in late afternoon sunlight, the stones shining like gold. Siloetted in the sunlight was a single form, not the heavenly chorus Harry had expected. As Harry drew nearer, he noticed that it was Allegra, the young woman who had come to intern with Trelawney. Her form was bathed in golden light, setting her hair aflame and making her skin glow. The girl's eyes were closed, and she hadn't noted his presense. Harry watched in awe as she allowed one more word slip from her parted lips:

"certe..."

Harry was still spellbound when Allegra opened her sapphire eyes, which widened when she noticed she had an audience. Harry looked a little sheepish for intruding on the girl's privacy as he stepped fully onto the balcony. Allegra looked down shyly, gathering her papers as she did.

"What were you singing?" Harry asked, stopping Allegra's hand as it went for a drawing. Her hand hovering above the paper brought the violet-eyed wizard's attention to it. It was roughly drawn, apparently during a note-taking session, for Latin words were written along the top of the page. The drawing depicted a flame-haired young woman, obviously Allegra herself, cradling a bundle wrapped in pink cloth. Looking over her shoulder was a man, one whose facial features were blurred, so he couldn't make out who he was, but the man was wearing a robe of sapphire silk trimmed in silver.

"Cora Di Dea..." Allegra replied to the question, snatching the paper and snapping Harry's attention back to her, "'In the Presense of Di Goddess'...also called 'Voices of Goddesses'..." Allegra then turned to Harry, "I am sorry, but I must get going..." the girl then fled the balcony, leaving Harry alone. It wasn't long until he turned and left as well, finding himself at the bottom of the staircase in no time where it seemed to have taken him an eternity to climb it.

"Where have you been?" Severus asked as Harry stepped though the door to their chambers. Harry looked sheepishly at his mate...there was no way he'd believe he'd been roped in by a girl! Nonetheless, he sat down with Severus and explained what had transpired with Allegra, from the song to the drawing he had seen.

"Doesn't seem too far-fetched," Severus shrugged, "I sensed something otherworldly from the girl when we were first introduced to her. There's something uncanny about Allegra, and I don't mean her ability to prophetsize..."

"You mean she's real?" Harry blinked at Severus, who nodded in affirmation to the question, "How...how do you know?"

"I did my research on our young intern," Severus smirked, leaning back in his chair, "She is the daughter of a very gifted Seer, Dulcea Benedict. And, like her mother, she has been known to show the future in drawings that she has literally no control over."

"No control over..." Harry mused, thinking about the drawing that he'd seen before the girl snatched it up. Could that possibly have been a prophecy drawing? He felt like he should have known who the man in the picture was...like the identity of the man rested on the edge of his brain, and once he knew, all the pieces would fall into place. Ah, it would have to wait for another day, for he was tired. Even with Amarth's added strength, Harry felt drained. He yawned deeply before he stood. "I think I'll skip dinner. I suppose Sirius and Remus wouldn't mind keeping an eye on Aric and Ebon for a while..." with that, the violet-eyed wizard went to his and Severus' bedroom, leaving his dark-haired mate to his thoughts.

Once Harry was gone and Severus knew he was sound asleep, the Potions Master allowed his thoughts to gather. He knew of magical creatures using song to lure others, especially mermaids, but he knew Allegra couldn't be a mermaid or any such other creature he knew who used song as a lure. It could have been a spell, for he knew of creatures who also used songs for performing complex spells. Also, the encounter seemed to have drained Harry, which lead Severus to believe that it was a song to gather energy. He didn't know what Allegra was..but he was determined to find out...

To be continued...

Author's Note: Again, hope it wasn't too choppy, I was moving with my muse. Please read and review! Extra brownie points to the person who can name the movie the song "Cora Di Dea" is from. (hint: the movie is based on a short Anime series that only ran for about 10, maybe 15 eps) 


End file.
